prysmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Virulina
Virulina is a beautiful yet ruthless knight. An expert in disguise and extortion, she makes a deadly foe for the Spectral Knights, and any man who dares cross her. An excellent swimmer like her nemesis Galadria, she is as deadly underwater as above. Fiction ---- 'Animated Series' :Voice actor: Jennifer Darling During the Age of Technology, Virulina worked as a TV newsreader. She was reporting on the fall of technology as it happened. After the fall, she was one of many knights taking up Merklynn’s quest for magic. During her travels through the mountain, she encountered Galadria, her nemesis, in a cavern. Her attempt to attack Galadria from behind resulted in them both falling into a lake containing a large tentacular creature. Virulina trapped Galadria with the creature behind a sluice gate and made her escape. Later, she was found by Darkstorm to be strung up by her ankles from a dungeon ceiling, along with Cindarr, Lexor and Cravex. She swore fealty to Darkstorm in exchange for her freedom. As part of the new Darkling Lords, she ambushed Leoric and the knights of New Valarak, until halted by Merklynn. Upon entering his shrine, she was rewarded with the Shark totem. Some time later, she disguised herself as helpless maiden to attract the attention of Arzon. Outed by the Bearer of Knowledge, she moved in to attack! Her attack is successful and with the other Darkling Lords' help, Arzon is captured. On the promise of a Power Staff, Virulina works with the other Lords to capture Witterquick and then Cryotek outside their respective kingdoms. While capturing Cryotek, she is sent to chase down Galadria. Transforming into her shark totem, Virulina chases Galadria underwater, but is brutally punted out of the water. Bitter about her failure, Darkstorm reneges on his promise to give Virulina one of the captured Power Staffs, so she storms off, swearing she won't forgive or forget this betrayal. 'Star Comic Series' When Merklynn appeared across Prysmos and challenged its citizens to reach his secret chamber in Iron Mountain, Virulina took up the challenge. Along the way, she ran into Galadria, so decided to sneak attack her. This led to them both falling into an indoor lake containing a large tentacled creature. Virulina pushed Galadria into its path and escaped. For this, she was given the totem of the shark by Merklynn upon reaching his lair. After being ejected from Merklynn's lair, Virulina got caught up in the brawl of Visionaries. When it calmed down, she took up Darkstorm's offer of membership in the Darkling Lords and left with them to his domain. When Lexor offered her flowers, Virulina violently rejected them. When the Darkling Lords and Spectral Knights were tasked to retrieve four talismans by Merklynn, Virulina and Galadria demanded that they be given powers equal to the men. Merklynn assented and gave them power shields. Virulina soon had opportunity to use her new power of Disease while paired with Cindarr on the talisman quest. After suggesting that they might keep the talismans for themselves, Virulina had to fend off Cindarr, using Disease to make him quickly fall ill until he acknowledged her strength. Together, they attacked the High-Flyers, using Disease to make them all fall ill so they could swoop in and steal their Crystal of Flight. They were thwarted by Arzon however, who cured the High-Flyers and drove the Darkling Lords off. 'Storybooks' storybook synopsis 'Merchandise' ---- To be added 'Notes' ---- 'References' Category:Characters Category:Darkling Lords Category:Visionaries